Pregnancy (ChanBaek Vers)
by rappicasso
Summary: [REPOST] "Kalau saja Tuhan mengijinkan, aku rela mendapat penderitaan seperti yang kau alami, Baek..." - ChanBaek Fanfiction


**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

"**Pregnancy"**

**by**

**rappicasso**

**Chanyeol | Baekhyun | Keannu (OC) | Joonmyeon| Onew**

**Length : Oneshot | Rating : PG-15 | Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff**

**Disclaimer :**

**The characters are not mine, but the plot is truly mine.**

**So, don't dare to take it without my permission**

**Warning :**

**Something weird and little bit disgusting about pregancy (?)**

**Note :**

**I've published this fic with other casts**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol' POV**

"Hoek, hoek..."

Aku mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang muntah-muntah dari kamar kami. Aku yang sedang berada di dalam ruang kerjaku―yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamar kami―segera berlari ke luar dan menuju kamar untuk memastikan keadaan Baekhyun.

CKLEK!

"Baekhyun!" seruku, tepat setelah pintu terbuka.

"Hoek..." Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaanku, Baekhyun seperti muntah sekali lagi. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi―karena toh pikiranku sudah dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiranku akan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang―aku segera menghampiri Baekhyun, berdiri tepat di samping ranjang dan berusaha menyangga tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang seperti akan jatuh. "Baekkie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas yang sama sekali tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Ugh." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, seolah menahan diri untuk muntah―meski mulutnya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan apapun―di hadapanku. "A-aku baik-baik s-saja, Yeol..." Suaranya terdengar lemah, ucapannya pun terbata.

Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, kalau keadaannya sudah mengenaskan seperti itu? Memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sesungguhnya sudah kosong melompong itu. Well, bagaimana tidak kosong, Baekhyun sudah mengeluh sakit dan uring-uringan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sejak saat itu pula, ia sudah sedikit makan. Bahkan, sejak semalam, ia menolak menerima makanan yang kuberikan.

"Perutku ha-hanya agak mual," jelas Baekhyun masih dengan suara yang terbata.

Aku makin terbelalak, ditambah mulutku yang melongo lebar. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu mengatakan yang sebaliknya, Byun Baekhyun!" bentakku.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya nampak berair. Tubuh kurusnya yang berada dalam pelukanku itu bergetar pelan. "T-tapi, Yeol..."

Astaga! Bagaimana aku kelepasan seperti itu, hingga membentaknya, eoh? Aish! Park Chanyeol Pabboya! "B-baekkie... M-maaf, aku membentakmu..." ucapku penuh sesal, agak berbisik di telinganya. Kedua lenganku yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya itu memeluknya semakin erat.

"Hiks... Hiks... Yeol membentakku..." ucap Baekhyun di sela isakannya. "Aku kan, hanya tidak ingin m-membuat Yeollie k-khawatir," jelas Baekhyun.

Aigo, istriku yang cantik ini... Masih bisakah ia memikirkanku, di saat keadaannya yang mengkhawatirkan seperti ini? "Uljima, Baekhyun-ah. Aku yang bodoh," bisikku di telinganya. "Uljima, uljima," pintaku sambil berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Ugh! Hoek..." Baekhyun hendak muntah sekali lagi. Tapi seperti yang sudah kutebak, tak ada satu pun yang berhasil ia keluarkan.

"Chagi, mari kita ke rumah sakit, ne? Kau harus diperiksa dokter, Chagiya," bujukku.

"Ugh~" Baekhyun terlihat sangat mual. Kepalanya terdongak. Matanya itu pun menatapku dengan pandangan sayu. "A-arras..."

BRUK!

"Baekhyun!"

.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan putraku, Joonmyeon-ah?" tanya Byun Umma―Umma kandung Baekhyun, yang berarti adalah mertuaku. Byun Umma nampak begitu cemas―tak kalah cemas dariku.

Dan dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat sosok Byun Appa―Appa Baekhyun tentunya―yang sedang berdiri di samping Byun Umma sambil memeluknya. Wajah yang tampan dan mengalami sedikit penuaan di beberapa bagian itu nampak tenang dan damai, sama sekali tidak ada kecemasan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Joonmyeon―sepupu Baekhyun, sekaligus sahabat dekatku yang menjadi seorang dokter―mengusap wajahnya yang nampak agak kusut―mungkin karena terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Meski nampak lelah, Joonmyeon masih menyempatkan untuk menyunggingkan sebah senyuman pada kami―senyuman yang indah dan tulus.

Sedetik kemudian, aku hanya bisa mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa, di saat sepupunya sedang sakit begitu, Joonmyeon malah tersenyum tanpa dosa seperti itu? "Kim Joonmyeon, katakan pada kami tentang keadaan Baekhyun!" perintahku.

"Tenanglah, Yeol. Baekhyun hanya mengalami gejala-gejala kehamilan," jelas Joonmyeon, sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahku.

Oh, jadi Baekhyun hanya sedang hamil. Eits, tunggu, tunggu! Aku tak salah dengan, kan? Baekhyun... "MWO? Apa katamu?! Baekhyun hamil?" Secara refleks, aku pun mengguncang tubuh Joonmyeon dengan lumayan keras.

"Ne? Baekhyun hamil?" Byun Umma pun nampak terkejut, namun wajahnya nampak senang. "Aigo Yeobo, Baekhyun hamil! Kita akan segera punya cucu!" seru Byun Umma girang, sambil memeluk erat tubuh Byun Appa.

"Ne, ne, Yeobo." Byun Appa juga nampak bahagia. Namun, sepertinya ia kewalahan menghadapi pelukan Byun Umma.

"Ne. Baekhyun sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya menginjak 2 minggu," jelas Joonmyeon padaku.

Aku masih terdiam. Sel-sel dalam otakku seolah masih berusaha mencerna setiap huruf, suku kata, kata, bahkan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun hamil?

Istriku hamil?

Aku masih tak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Joonmyeonnie, kami boleh melihat keadaan Baekhyun, kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Ahjumma. Hanya saja, jangan terlalu berisik. Biarkan Baekhyun istirahat sejenak."

"Ne, ne. Kajja, Yeobo! Ayo kita lihat keadaan Baekhyun!"

"Ne."

Terdengar suara-suara yang bersahutan antara Joonmyeon, Byun Umma dan Byun Appa. Tapi, aku tak bisa memfokuskan pendengaranku pada suara-suara mereka. Berbagai sinyal yang dikirimkan telinga ke otakku, seolah ditolak habis-habisan dengan satu sosok yang memenuhi otakku saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun.

Mataku bisa melihat bahwa Byun Umma dan Byun Appa sedang masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Baekhyun. Sementara itu, Joonmyeon menghampiriku dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku―aku bahkan sudah tidak fokus pada ucapannya.

Aku kelihatan seperti orang bodoh, ya?

.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada menantu kesayanganku, Park?!"

Setelah mengalami kelumpuhan otak selama beberapa menit, otakku kembali normal―mungkin karena sudah mencapai tahap lumpuh otak permanen (?). Apa lagi kalau bukan karena bentakan dan pukulan telak di kepala dari Umma tersayangku, Park―The Devil―Jieun.

"Yah, Umma! Kenapa memukulku?" keluhku kesal. Ummaku ini memang selalu mencari masalah denganku. Ia sering berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan pada Umma, kenapa menantu cantikku ini bisa pingsan, eoh?" tanya Umma tanpa menurunkan tingkat kekerasan suaranya.

Kudengar Byun Umma tertawa kecil, lantas menghampiri Umma-ku. "Tenanglah, Jieunnie," ucapnya sabar, sambil merangkul pundak Umma. "Baekhyun hanya sedang terlelap, karena kondisinya yang terlalu lemah," jelas Byun Umma dengan suara lembutnya.

Umma menolehke arah Byun Umma dengan tatapan protes. "Ya, dan itu semua pasti karena ulah anak setan ini," balas Umma dengan suara yang lebih rendah. Well, Umma selalu bisa melunak jika berhadapan dengan sahabat lama, sekaligus besannya itu.

Tunggu dulu! Umma menyebutku apa? Anak setan?

Ah, tapi benar juga, sih. Umma kan, titisan ratu iblis. Jadi, wajar saja kalau aku disebut anak setan. Hahaha~

"Ne. Ini semua memang ulah putramu, Eunnie," balas Byun Umma sabar.

Lho? Kenapa Byun Umma ikut-ikutan menyalahkanku?

Umma langsung menoleh dan menatap horor ke arahku. "Nah kan! Kaulah yang bersalah!" tuduh Umma sekali lagi.

Aku hendak protes, namun Byun Umma sudah mendahuluiku.

"Putramulah yang membuat Baekhyun mengandung anak mereka sekarang," jelas Byun Umma.

Aku mendesah lega. Ternyata, Byun Umma bukan menyalahkanku. "Nah, Umma dengar sendiri, kan?" balasku puas.

Namun, Umma seperti mengabaikanku. "Aigo, nae Baekhyun hamil, eoh?" tanyanya girang pada Byun Umma. "Aish, kenapa kau terlalu bertele-tele seperti itu? Aku sudah terlanjur panik dengan keadaan Baekkie!" keluh Umma kesal.

Byun Umma tertawa pelan. "Ne, ne. Sudahlah, ayo kita lihat keadaan Baekhyun," ucap Byun Umma, sambil menarik tubuh Umma ke dalam kamar.

"Ne..."

Aku melihat Umma dan Byun Umma yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Baekhyun. Sementara itu, dari sudut mataku, aku bisa memperhatikan Appaku yang sedang berbincang dengan Byun Appa. Kurasa, mereka berdua tidak ingin mengganggu―dan diganggu―oleh sepasang sahabat dekat, Umma dan Byun Umma.

Sementara aku?

Yah, seperti sebelumnya, aku masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar, tanpa sedikitpun masuk ke dalam kamar untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya masih merasa...

...terkejut?

Tapi...

Aku bahagia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengandung anakku.

Terima kasih Tuhan...

.

"Nggh..." Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya yang berada dalam pelukanku itu pun menggeliat pelan.

Well, Baekhyun memang belum terbangun sejak ia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukanku tadi pagi. Ini sudah pukul 3 sore, dan artinya Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan pingsan selama 6 jam.

Kedua orang tuaku sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sejak 2 jam yang lalu, karena Appa-ku yang harus segera berangkat ke Jepang. Sementara itu, orang tua Baekhyun baru saja pulang, karena Byun Appa yang harus mengikuti rapat dadakan. Sesungguhnya, Byun Umma menolak untuk pulang dan memaksa untuk menunggu Baekhyun hinga sadar. Tapi, Byun Appa yang berusaha mengerti keadaan―seolah menjadi penyelamatku―pun mengajak Byun Umma untuk pulang dengan alasan untuk memberikan waktu untukku dan Baekhyun.

Ya, Byun Appa seperti bisa membaca pikiranku yang masih berkecamuk ini.

"Yeollie~" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

Aku segera memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengucek mata kanannya perlahan. Kelopak matanya itu pun mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang mata indah yang selalu berhasil membuatku terperangkap dalam pesonanya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ugh, ada apa denganku?" tanya Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

Baekhyun seperti berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya. Aku pun membantunya terduduk di atas ranjang, dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dadaku. Seperti biasa, aku pasti langsung memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau pingsan, Chagi," jelasku singkat.

Baekhyun nampak terperangah. Ia menoleh cepat ke arahku. "Ne?" Ia benar-benar nampak terkejut. "Aish, aku pasti membuatmu khawatir, ya?" tebak Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi serba salah. "Aku memang―hoek..." Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun hendak muntah.

"Gwaenchana, Baek?" tanyaku cemas, sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"R-rasanya masih m-mual, Yeol..." jelas Baekhyun lemah. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang agak pucat itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lantas mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Rasanya pasti sakit sekali, ne? Maafkan aku, ne..." ucapku dengan berbisik di telinganya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. "Memangnya, kau salah apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan rautwajahnya yang begitu polos.

Aku meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tangannya ke perutnya yang rata itu. "Karena disini ada uri aegya, Baekhyun..." jelasku dengan lembut.

"Ne?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. "U-uri aegya?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah perutnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti sama terkejutnya seperti ketika aku mendengar berita ini untuk pertama kalinya. Maklum saja bukan, karena kami adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah selama 2 bulan. Dan secara tak terduga, dengan kurun waktu yang cukup cepat, Tuhan sudah menitipkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk kami jaga.

"Aegya..." panggil Baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan. "Aegya baik-baik saja kan, di dalam sana? Apakah di dalam sana aegya tidak kegelapan, hm? Atau aegya lapar?" Baekhyun seolah sedang berusaha membuka interaksi dengan calon bayi kami.

Well, rasanya, dugaanku salah. Baekhyun bisa beradaptasi lebih cepat dibanding aku.

"Aegya pasti lapar, Baekhyun-ah," timpalku. "Makanya, kau harus makan yang banyak, ne?" bujukku.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengangguk pelan, lantas kembali tertunduk. "Aegya, kau harus tumbuh yang baik, ne? Cepatlah keluar..."

Dan aku begitu terharu melihatnya.

.

"Hoek... Hoek..."

Joonmyeon bilang, morning sickness merupakan suatu hal yang sangat normal untuk dialami oleh seseorang yang sedang hamil muda, seperti Baekhyun.

Well, kandungan Baekhyun sudah menginjak usia 3 bulan. Kami juga sudah memeriksakan kandungan Baekhyun secara rutin ke dokter kandungan. Kandungan Baekhyun sangat sehat, tapi morning sickness Baekhyun benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku.

Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak ingin mengurusi Baekhyun yang sedang mengalami morning sickness. Bahkan kalau perlu, aku rela cuti dari kantor hanya untuk menemani Baekhyun hingga melahirkan anak pertama kami. Sesungguhnya, aku merasa iba pada Baekhyun. Maksudku, ini adalah anak kami―aku dan Baekhyun. Tapi rasanya, kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menderita?

Baekhyun yang harus merasa mual setiap pagi.

Baekhyun yang harus meminum susu untuk orang hamil―yang katanya sangat tidak enak itu.

Baekhyun yang harus menanggung satu nyawa dalam perutnya.

Sementara aku?

Aku hanya bisa membantu Baekhyun, meski bantuanku sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita Baekhyun.

"Y-yeol, bisakah kau menggendongku ke tempat tidur? Kakiku rasanya lemas sekali," mohon Baekhyun lemah.

Lihat? Baekhyun bahkan menjadi sangat lemah akhir-akhir ini.

"Ne," balasku cepat. Aku pun langsung menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamar.

"Mianhae. Aku telah menyusahkanmu." Akhir-akhir ini, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, seolah ia menjadi beban yang berat buatku.

Dan aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya. Bukannya aku mengabaikan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, aku tak ingin mulutku ini tiba-tiba membentaknya dan membuat kondisinya semakin melemah.

Aku pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Istirahatlah, aku akan menunggumu disini," ucapku.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

Aku yakin, Baekhyun pasti lelah sekali dengan penderitaan yang dirasakannya. Tapi, ia pasti tak ingin mengecewakan siapapun dan berusaha menahan egonya demi anak kami.

Tak lama, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur. Mungkin, karena terlalu lelah, ia mudah tertidur.

Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya, memberikan kenyamanan. "Kalau saja Tuhan mengijinkan, aku rela mendapat penderitaan seperti yang kau alami, Byun Baekhyun..."

.

"Huh..." Aku mendesah pelan dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kursi yang berada di dalam ruang kerjaku di kantor.

Akhirnya, aku bisa kembali ke kantor seperti biasa, karena Byun Umma sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama aku pergi bekerja. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun, karena kondisinya sudah mulai membaik. Morning sickness yang dialaminya sudah mulai berkurang. Tubuhnya juga sudah terlihat lebih sehat, meski dokter melarangnya untuk bekerja terlalu banyak. Kulitnya yang terlihat sangat pucat itu pun kembali sedikit lebih cerah.

Ah, syukurlah, kalau Baekhyun mulai membaik. Jadi, aku tidak perlu meninggalkannya dengan perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan.

Hanya saja, ketika aku kembali ke kantor, aku harus kembali dihadapkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan melelahkan. Tubuhku seperti remuk, karena harus bekerja di kantor dan meladeni Baekhyun di rumah. Ah, tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini aku lakukan demi keluarga kecilku.

"Hyung?" panggil sebuah suara.

Aku membuka mataku yang sempat terpejam. "Ne, Jongin? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Park Jongin―adik kandungku yang juga bekerja denganku, sebagai Kepala Divisi Pemasaran.

Jongin berjalan mendekatiku dengan kening yang berkerut. "Hyung, kau nampak pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Jongin yang terdengar mulai cemas.

Aku menyentuh wajahku sendiri, lantas tersenyum ke arah Jongin. "Ani, aku hanya terasa sedikit lelah," ucapku jujur. Ya, aku memang merasa lelah. Aku tidak 'sakit' dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti, meski wajahnya nampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Jadi, ada apa, Jongin-ya?" tanyaku, mengingatkan kepentingannya untuk datang ke ruang kerjaku. Tidak mungkin kan, ia datang ke ruanganku hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa wajahku terlihat pucat?

"Ah, begini, Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Han Corporation sudah sepakat untuk..."

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Jongin. Tapi sayangnya, otakku menolaknya mentah-mentah, sebelum ada satu pun informasi yang bisa kuserap. dan kusimpan dalam memoriku.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Ya Tuhan, berat sekali rasanya...

Pandanganku mulai kabur, hingga akhirnya gelap sepenuhnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa kuingat adalah teriakan Jongin. "HYUNG!"

.

"Yeol... Yeollie... Bangunlah..."

"Baekhyun, berhenti menggangu suamimu. Dia sedang terlelap. Dia pasti butuh istirahat."

"Shirreo, Umma! Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol pingsan selamanya?"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Nggh..." Dengan terpaksa, aku pun terbangun dari tidurku, karena suara berisik yang mengganggu telingaku dan tepukan pelan di pipiku. Aku pun membuka mataku secara perlahan, karena mataku sedang mengatur cahaya yang masuk.

Kulihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di atas perutku. Ah, pantas saja, rasanya berat sekali.

"Baekhyun?" panggilku serak.

"Umma, Chanyeol bangun, kan?" seru Baekhyun senang.

Saat itulah, aku baru sadar bahwa Byun Umma juga berada di ruangan yang sama denganku. "U-umma," ucapku gugup. Aku pun segera mendudukkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun agak goyah.

Byun Umma tersenyum, lantas mendekati ranjang tempatku berbaring. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yeol? Sudah baikkah?" tanya Byun Umma. "Mian, kalau Baekhyun mengganggu tidurmu."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana, Umma," balasku. "Memangnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku bingung, sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Byun Umma secara bergantian.

Baekhyun menyingkir dari atas pangkuanku, lantas duduk di sampingku. "Kau pingsan di kantor," jelas Baekhyun.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Aku tak menyangka atas apa yang kudengar barusan. Aku pingsan? Tapi, kenapa?

"Kau pasti terlalu lelah karena sudah mengurusi Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan pekerjaanmu di kantor," jelas Byun Umma.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "Ah, begitu, ya?" gumamku.

"Apakah kau masih merasa sakit? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" tanya Baekhyun cemas, sambil memijit-mijit lenganku dengan pelan.

Aku tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Baekhyun. "Gwaenchana, Chagi. Aku ha―ugh!" Aku segera melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar. Perutku rasanya mual sekali dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. "Hoek~" Aku muntah tepat di wastafel.

Tapi aku merasa aneh. Kenapa tidak ada yang melewati tenggorokanku? Kenapa tidak ada benda aneh di wastafel?

"Chanyeol-ah, gwaenchana?" Terdengar suara Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

Aku menoleh sambil memegangi perutku yang terasa begitu mual. "Rasanya ingin muntah," balasku.

Baekhyun pun segera menghampiriku. "Kau memuntahkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengurut pelan tengkukku.

Aku menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau sudah makan semalam?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Rasanya belum," jawabku.

"Aish, kau pasti masuk angin," gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?" Kini, Byun Umma yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya, Chanyeol sedang masuk angin, Umma," jelas Baekhyun pada Byun Umma.

"Aish, dasar kalian berdua ini," cibir Byun Umma kesal―entah karena apa. Dia mendelik kesal ke arah kami. "Kenapa kalian serasi sekali, sih? Sakit dengan tipe yang nyaris sama, sama-sama mual dan suka muntah," cerocos Byun Umma, lantas melenggang pergi meninggalkan aku dan Baekhyun di kamar mandi.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah kecil, merasakan gejolak di dalam perutku yang tak kunjung usai ini. "Hoek~" Aku kembali bersuara, tapi tidak memuntahkan apapun.

"Hihihi..." Kudengar Baekhyun tertawa cekikikan.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang agak ketus.

Baekhyun―dengan wajah tak berdosanya―kembali tertawa. "Kau persis seperti aku dulu."

"Eh?" Aku membeku di tempatku. Kalau kupikir-pikir, aku memang mirip seperti Baekhyun yang sedang mengalami morning sickness.

A-aku...

...tidak sedang hamil, kan?

Ah, mana mungkin...

.

"Hoek... Hoek..."

Ini adalah kelima kalinya dalam sepuluh menit, sejak aku bangun tidur, aku sudah keluar masuk kamar mandi untuk satu alasan yang sama, tidak memuntahkan apa-apa.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" gumam Baekhyun heran yang melihat tingkah anehku ini.

Sejak kemarin, sejak aku terbangun dari pingsanku, aku memang sudah sering berusaha untuk muntah. Namun, karena perutku belum terisi apa-apa, maka aku pun tidak memuntahkan apapun. Nafsu makanku juga turun, sehingga aku tidak terlalu banyak makan.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa kondisiku menyedihkan seperti ini?

"Lebih baik, aku menelepon Myeonnie," gumam Baekhyun, sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Aku pun mengikuti Baekhyun yang melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhku di tepi ranjang. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk mengusap wajahku yang pasti terlihat kusut.

Dalam hati, aku hanya bisa berdoa. "_Ya Tuhan, semoga yang kutakutkan tidak benar-benar terjadi._"

.

"Jadi, aku sakit apa?" tanyaku pada Joonmyeon yang duduk di tepi ranjang, setelah memeriksa keadaanku. Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhku dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Joonmyeon mengusap dagunya. "Aneh sekali," gumamnya. "Kau tidak sakit apa-apa, Yeol. Hanya terlalu lelah, mungkin," jelas Joonmyeon. "Hanya saja, kenapa kau sampai muntah-muntah seperti itu, ya?" gumamnya seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Jadi, aku tidak sakit apa-apa? Tidak ada yang bermasalah pada tubuhku?

"Mirip sekali dengan gejala orang hamil," imbuh Joonmyeon masih dengan bergumam.

Aku menatap Joonmyeon horor, meski ia tidak memperhatikan wajahku. Orang hamil, katanya? Lalu, dia pikir, aku sedang hamil? Tapi, kalau aku hamil, kenapa Joonmyeon tidak bisa langsung mendeteksinya, eoh?

Tiba-tiba, kepala Joonmyeon terangkat dan kedua tangannya mengguncang pelan bahuku. "Park Chanyeol, katakan padaku!" perintah Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Kerutan di keningku pun bertambah. "Katakan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Joonmyeon nampak celingukan, mengawasi sekitarnya dari sesuatu―aku tak tahu apa. "Apakah kau berjanji tentang sesuatu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Heh? Berjanji? Janji macam apa?" Aku semakin bingung. Aku tak tahu, kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Janji yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang hamil," jelas Joonmyeon dengan suara yang berbisik.

Aku terdiam, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

...

...

"Hm, aku pernah berkata, kalau aku rela menderita seperti yang dialami Baekhyun ketika hamil," jawabku ragu. "Apa itu terhitung sebagai sebuah janji?"

"BINGO!" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Joonmyeon malah berseru keras.

"E-eh. Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu adalah kesalahanmu, Park Chanyeol. Kesalahanmu!" seru Joonmyeon, sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau berjanji, kalau kau bersedia menderita seperti orang hamil. Kasus ini sudah sering terjadi pada banyak suami yang tak tega pada penderitaan istrinya. Dan hal ini, sepertinya sedang terjadi padamu," jelas Joonmyeon.

Aku mencerna ucapannya dengan cepat. "MWO? J-jadi, akulah yang sedang mengandung sekarang?"

PLETAK!

"Auw! Appo!" rintihku kesakitan.

"Bukan begitu, pabbo!" seru Joonmyeon jengkel. "Maksudku, kau hanya merasakan gejala-gejalanya saja, seperti morning sickness dan ngidam nantinya," jelas Joonmyeon. "Sementara bayi kalian tetap berada di perut Baekhyun."

Aku mendesah lega. Ah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengandung.

"Hei, jangan merasa lega dulu!" kata Joonmyeon menginterupsi.

"Wae?"

"Yak! Memangnya, kau tak merasa frustasi jika bertingkah seperti orang hamil, hah? Menggelikan," ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada jijik.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Ah, benar juga yang dikatakan Joonmyeon.

Yah, tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Semua ini sudah terjadi.

Lagipula, ini demi Baekhyun, bukan?

.

"Hahaha..."

Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal, karena Umma dan Byun Umma tak henti-hentinya menertawakan kejadian yang terjadi padaku. Untung saja, Appa dan Byun Appa tidak ikut berkunjung ke rumah, jadi aku tak perlu menanggung malu di hadapan mereka.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingku berusaha menenangkanku dan membisikkan kata-kata seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Umma, berhenti menertawakan Yeollie~" rengek Baekhyun pada Umma dan Byun Umma.

"Ne, Chagiya, Umma hanya terlalu kaget, sampai tertawa seperti ini," balas Umma-ku yang masih sibuk tertawa.

Cih! Alasan saja! Dasar ratu iblis!

"Yeollie, sabar ya," bisik Baekhyun padaku. "Dan gomawo sudah rela berkorban untukku," lanjutnya lembut, sambil mengusap pipiku.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Apapun untukmu~"

.

"Hihihi..."

Ternyata, aku salah besar. Amat sangat salah besar!

Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya, ia juga akan tetap menertawakan kondisi menggelikanku ini.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti menertawakanku!" perintahku kesal.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. "Mian, aku keceplosan, hihi..." ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata, perasaan yang dialami Baekhyun selama ini memang menyedihkan. Bayangkan saja, setiap kali selesai makan, seluruh isi perutnya pasti akan dimuntahkan kembali, hingga bersih tak bersisa, hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkan.

Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah menginjak bulan keenam, namun morning sick yang―seharusnya tidak―kualami ini masih saja terjadi. Ah, aku hanya bisa berharap, supaya penderitaanku ini akan segera berakhir dan tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan atas kelahiran Park kecil, anakku dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah muntah-muntah, mendadak perutku kembali melilit, namun dengan rasa yang berbeda. Sepertinya, perutku mulai lapar dan minta diisi lagi. Aish, kenapa harus diisi lagi, kalau toh aku akan tetap memuntahkannya kembali? Tapi, perasaan mendesak itu tak dapat kupungkiri. Aku sangat ingin makan lagi. Dan aku ingin makan...

Rujak! Iya, rujak! Rujak dari Indonesia!

"Baekkie, aku lapar~" rengekku pada Baekhyun.

"Ne? Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Hm, aku ingin makan rujak dari Indonesia, Baekhyun," balasku.

"MWO?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. "R-rujak dari Indonesia?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun malah mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. "Aigo, kau pasti sedang ngidam, ne?"

HAH?

.

ARGH!

Ini sangat menggelikan.

Kuulangi sekali lagi, ya?

M-E-N-G-G-E-L-I-K-A-N

Setelah morning sick, sekarang aku dihadapkan dengan masa ngidam―yang seharusnya dialami Baekhyun―yang aneh.

Mengapa aneh?

Karena aku―atau bawaan bayi―meminta hal-hal yang aneh-aneh, seperti rujak dari Indonesia, air dari Laut Merah, cabe paling pedas di dunia (yang akhirnya bersarang di kedua Appa-ku yang menjadi objek bulan-bulanan selama masa ngidam ini) dan masih banyak lagi.

Berhubung Baekhyun sedang mengandung besar dan aku juga dalam masa ngidam―meski aku tak mau mengakuinya―jadi terpaksa aku harus memanfaatkan orang-orang di sekitarku, seperti Umma dan Appa, Byun Umma dan Byun Appa, serta Jongin. Orang-orang yang pernah menertawakan keadaanku itu juga harus merasakan penderitaan.

Umma dan Byun Umma sempat bertugas untuk membuat rujak khas Indonesia. Tapi, karena aku meminta rujak DARI Indonesia, dan bukannya rujak KHAS Indonesia, maka orang-orang pun terpaksa untuk terbangke Indonesia dan mencari berbagai jenis rujak yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Seingatku, ada banyak macam rujak yang dibelikan untukku. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, aku hanya memakan satu jenis rujak, yakni rujak buah. Dan semua orang yang sempat kubuat kelimpungan itu pun hanya melongo melihatnya.

Jongin yang kebetulan berada di luar negeri untuk menjalankan tugas kantor pun sempat dimintai tolong untuk mengambil air di Laut Merah. Lalu, saat ia kembali ke Seoul, aku justru menyuruhnya untuk meminum habis air tersebut. Sesudahnya, Jongin yang memiliki sedikit gangguan dalam pencernaan itu sempat sakit dan harus dirawat oleh Joonmyeon. Ia juga tak berhenti menyumpahiku dengan kata-kata serapah.

Dan dua Appa-ku pun tak lewat dari penyiksaanku ini. Aku meminta untuk dicarikan cabe paling pedas di dunia. Awalnya, aku ingin memakan cabe itu―begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang suka pedas―tapi kami dengan serempak menolak dan meminta Appa dan Byun Appa untuk memakan habis seluruh cabe yang mereka cari dengan susah payah.

Meski menggelikan, tapi jujur saja, aku menikmati saat-saat aku, Park Chanyeol yang terkenal baik hati dan kalem ini mendadak menjadi sosok diktator yang sok berkuasa.

Oh, tapi sayangnya, aku tak menginginkan kejadian seperti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tidak. Biarkan aku menjadi suami normal yang berusaha menjaga istrinya yang sedang hamil. Titik.

.

**2 months later...**

"Aigo, Chanyeol-ya, lihatlah, uri Keannu sangat mirip denganmu," ucap Byun Umma sambil mencubit pelan pipi bayi yang sedang digendong Umma-ku.

Aku tersenyum dengan bangga. "Ne, tentu saja, Umma! Dia kan, anakku!" seruku.

Well, akhirnya, Baekhyun melahirkan putra pertama kami dengan selamat. Dan itu berarti, penderitaanku pun berakhir pula. Aku juga berjanji untuk tidak akan mengulangi hal semacam itu. Ah, melelahkan juga merasakan gejala seperti orang hamil.

Saat ini, kondisi Baekhyun masih agak lemah. Sementara itu, Keannu Park―nama yang diberikan Baekhyun untuk anak kami―nampak sangat sehat. Jadi, aku, Umma, dan Byun Umma-lah yang merawat Keannu, selagi Baekhyun berada dalam tahap pemulihan.

"Ternyata, semua usaha kami waktu itu tak sia-sia, Park," celetuk Umma, tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksud Umma?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yah, kami sampai harus ke Indonesia untuk membeli rujak, Jongin yang mengambil dan meminum air dari Laut Merah dan Appa-mu yang sakit karena makan cabe," jelas Umma.

Aku hanya tertawa. "Sudahlah, Umma, jangan mengingatkanku dengan kejadian menggelikan itu!" balasku.

Aku, Umma, dan Byun Umma tertawa bersama, diiringi suara-suara kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh Keannu.

Akhir yang bahagia, bukan?

.

**4 years later**

"Keannu! Jangan lari-lari!" teriak Baekhyun pada Keannu yang berlarian di taman, sambil mengangkat pesawatnya di udara.

Aku menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja," ucapku lembut.

"Tapi, kalau Keannu jatuh bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengajarinya untuk menjadi pria yang kuat, yang bangkit meski ia sudah terjatuh," jawabku diplomatis.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lantas memelukku. "Ah, kau adalah ayah terbaik, Yeol," ucap Baekhyun.

"Dan kau adalah istri dan ibu terhebat," balasku tulus.

"Ich, Appa, kenapa peluk-peluk Umma Kean?" protes Keannu, yang menarik-narik celanaku dari bawah.

Aku melepas pelukanku pada Baekhyun, lantas menggendong Keannu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku. "Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyaku.

Keannu memainkan hidungku dan berkata, "Kalena Umma bilang, Appa adalah laksasa besal yang bau dan jelek," jelas Keannu dengan polosnya.

"Hei, Kean! Umma tidak pernah mengajarimu begitu!" sela Baekhyun.

"Tapi Appa memang begitu, Umma. Appa besal, bau, dan jelek," tegas Keannu sekali lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Keannu yang polos itu.

"Hei, Keannu tidak boleh berkata begitu! Keannu harus menjadi anak baik, kalau Keannu ingin punya adik," bujuk Baekhyun.

Mata Keannu―yang bulat dan indah seperti mata Baekhyun―mengerjap lucu. "Adik?"

"Ne. Adik Keannu ada disini," ucap Baekhyun, sambil meletakkan Keannu di perutnya.

Aku pun ikutan bingung seperti Keannu. "Baekhyun..."

Keannu langsung meloncat senang dan turun dari pangkuanku. "Yeay! Kean akan punya adik!" serunya.

"Baekkie, kau..." Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Ne, aku hamil lagi, Dobi..." ucap Baekhyun tanpa perlu kutanya.

"Ah, gomawoyo, Baekhyun-ah~" balasku sambil memeluknya erat-erat, menyalurkan kebahagiaanku.

"Ne, asal kau yang bersedia menanggung penderitaanku selama aku hamil," bisik Baekhyun.

"MWO? ANDWAE!"

"HAHAHAHA~"

**END**

sorry for the typos

don't forget to leave your review, dear~


End file.
